Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magneto-optical recording medium and a signal reproducing method for effecting the reproduction of recorded information by a laser beam by the utilization of the magneto-optical effect, and more particularly to a magneto-optical recording medium and a signal reproducing method which make high density recording on the medium possible.